


Spikes and Cuddling

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Lockdown thinks Pharma works too much.
Relationships: Lockdown/Pharma (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	Spikes and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You’ve been working too much,” Lockdown said, grabbing Pharma under both of his arms. He dragged the other mech away from the console and out of the room.

“Unhand me! What are you doing!?” Pharma yelped, struggling just enough to show he was irritated, but not quite enough to break free entirely. “I was working!”

“And now you’re cuddling,” Lockdown said, heading into a break room. He collapsed on the couch, dragging Pharma into his lap. He grinned and said, “Pet me,” while tapping his claw on Pharma’s leg.

“No,” Pharma said, crossing his arms. “I refuse, I was working.”

“You were over working and I want a hug,” Lockdown said, nuzzling his face into Pharma’s chest. “Pet me.”

“You’re covered in spikes.”

“You’re the smart one, make it work.” Lockdown giggled.

Pharma sighed and flicked the other mech in the head. “You’re impossible.”


End file.
